Deadly Affections
by xxxKoishii Mazohisutoxxx
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are both vampires with demonic split personalities, Saauke, Ino, Neji, and sakura are vampires hell bent on killing Gaara for revenge. Gaara meets naruto after he becomes intoxicated to the smell of his blood.hehheeehhehheeeheheh
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Affection**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NEVER WILL**.

Naruto walked into his room going straight to his desk drawer pulling out his razor. A sadistic smile reached his faced as he saw his dried blood on it. Inside Kyuubi picked up the smell, his eyes dilated the blood lust making him deliciously excited. He egged Naruto on, " Go ahead boy, lose yourself in the pain, and give me control. Let me sate both our hungers

Naruto nodded and doused the razor into hot water and antiseptic.

On the other side of town Gaara was doing the same, his cutting faze due to his constant battle with his inner demon, Shukaku. He looked around his room, eyes roaming over the pictures of his victims, their bodies covered with blood strangely and weirdly as they formed distinct patterns. He pocketed the razor and jumped from his bedroom window not wanting to deal with the pathetic beings known as Temari and Kankuro, his brother and sister.

"Aagh." Groaned Naruto as the cool metal of the blade cut into his skin. He felt himself grow excited as the blood oozed out of his wound. Unable to resist he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood away. Making a few more cuts he then jumped to his feet, grabbed his coat and walked out into the storm that had started earlier in the day.

Gaara's head snapped up as the scent of blood reached him. Shukaku moaned in his head, the smell of this blood intoxicating and erotic.

"We must find the source of this blood, child."

Gaara already ahead of him, his sand going before him leaving small cuts on those he passed, the smell of their blood diffusing on the air. Each scent inhaled by Gaara and Shukaku, each making them sick, as they seemed tainted compared to the first scent.

Naruto stood underneath a cherry tree the rain soaking him making his hair blond hair stick to his face. He raked a hand through his hair and opened his eyes. His eyes once a lively cerulean color, were now a dark blue and if you stared into them to long you would swear you saw death. The coat he had been wearing now lay over a dead body, one of his victims whose blood now ran down from his lips as a tell tale sign that he had fed, or rather Kyuubi had. Oh the irony he thought. Does that even make sense? The irony of the situation? Kyuubi the personality he created to save him from his horrible fate, had indeed done that, but now after that incident, Kyuubi hadn't retreated like he had hoped, but had instead stayed within him, coming out when he cut himself and to feed on the innocent humans around.

His clothes, a black t-shirt that had been suggestively close fitting when dry, now wet was plastered on his lithe body marking out his abs and pectorals. The white pant he wore had drops of blood, his and his victims, staining it and making swirls as the rain ran down it.

He lifted his head to the sky and smiled sadly, his fangs bared and just stood, praying the rain could wash away his sins.

Gaara and Shukaku now agitated finally picked up the scent of the blood and followed it to the park. He walked slowly towards the center of the park to the big cherry tree. Here the scent of the blood enveloped him and his groin instantly hardened, not realizing his eyes were closed he opened them and if possible he hardened even more when his rested on Naruto.

A flash of lightning hit the lamppost sending it crashing to the ground beside the angel, splashing the large amount of water that had collected on the ground upwards into a small wave, which threatened to drench the angel even more. It came crashing down over the angel, his angel he decided and ran off into the shape of a sphere.

Naruto created a psychic barrier when his acute hearing picked up the lightning hitting the lamppost. In his mind's eye he went through what his hearing picked up. The lamppost falling, hitting the water, the water splashing and falling toward him like a small wave. He smirked once more his fangs bared.

Weirdly enough the white light from the lamp had not faded and now framed him giving him an other worldly look. He inhaled; registering the new scent he turned his head towards the newcomer, "Gonna stand there all night looking or what?"

END OF CHAPTER 

**HOW WAS IT TELL ME, BE BRTALLY HONEST. I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET LIKE TEN REVIEWS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Affection #2 **

**Thanks to all those four people who reviewed my story, it made want to post the next chapter. I will be thanking and replying to your reviews sooonnn, just as soon as I am safe from my blood sucking family. Bye! Read, enjoy. Runs into a garlic and holy water covered** **church.**

"Gonna stand there looking or what?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto and smirked, " And just what will you do if I decide to?"

"You wouldn't want to find out, so I suggest you leave me be."

"Hn, don't feel like."

Naruto's eyes turned red and the pupils dilated, the tell tale signs of Kyuubi awakening.

"Child it would do you well to do as I say." Naruto's voice changed grating it's way into Gaara's memory where it would stay. Steam began to rise from his body as the Kyubi's energy seeped out through his pores. His clothes and hair dried and invisible hands braided his hair backwards into a ponytail.

"Who are you calling a child? You are no older than myself, and just so you know I take orders from no one." Gaara countered his voice equally cold and grating.

Naruto turned his body around to face Gaara and trained his blood red eyes on him. Inside his head Shukaku was sending warning signals. The "angel" was emitting an impossibly evil aura even for their kind, vampires. Gaara felt invisible hands wrench his head back exposing the pale skin of his neck. Through half lidded green eyed he watched the angel make his way towards him fangs bared.

His eyes moved from his picture perfect face to his body. The angel's right hand was outstretched mirroring the invisible hand holding his head. The sway of his hips was mesmerizing. The right hand lowered and Gaara's blood began to boil when the biceps and right pectoral muscle moved.

The angel was inches away from him and the scent of his blood added once again to Gaara's heated state. He closed his eyes and Naruto quickly closed the remaining distance and licked the area where Gaara's pulse was most distinct. Once, Gaara groaned. Naruto smirked and repeated the action, this time scraping his teeth over the pale creamy flesh.

Gaara gasped in shock and his knees buckled. He closed his eyes and waited for his knees to touch the wet ground, which never happened. He felt the same force that had pulled his head back lift his feet off the ground and pull his body against Naruto's. Naruto used this as a chance to sink his teeth into Gaara's neck. Gaara screamed out at the pleasure pain coursing throughout his body. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was in a large room, which has the angel's scent all over it. He sat up quickly and groaned as a bout of nausea and weakness engulfed him. He was leaning precariously on the edge of the bed and would have fallen if a pair of invisible hands hadn't caught him.

His angel entered the room, shirtless and smirking. He looked down at the sand swirling his feet, waved a hand at it, sending it flying outside the room.

"You need to feed." Naruto's voice came out more of a demand and statement than question. Gaara's green eyes flashed clashing with cerulean blues.

"You fed from me."

"Technically I did, but I didn't, It's quite complicated."

"Well I've got nothing but time, so start talking." Gaara said as he rested his head on the pillow that appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke stood on the balcony watching Naruto and the Red head conversate. His red eyes inspected the dobe for any injuries and finding none he felt some tension leave, only to be brought back when he realized whom the angel was speaking with. He quickly masked his annoyance and light fear and Sakura and Ino appeared in the tree behind him. The two inhaled took one look at Gaara and hissed simultaneously and spoke

" That's Gaara, the container of the demon Shukaku! That bastard! What is he doing with Master Uzimaki!"

Neji Hyuuga appeared next to Sasuke, " What's he doing with Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked, "Seems like Naruto has a new pet."

Neji's eyes smirked with sadistic humor and the full meaning of the phrase hit him. " So we're just going to stand here watching what he does?"

"We might as well, you never know we could be the only witnesses to that demon's death."

Neji, Sakura, and Ino laughed, the sound produced giving all mortals in the vicinity chills, sending them to various places to escape it.

"But what if the demon strikes Naruto?"

Sasuke's red eyes became stone cold and a dark purple aura surrounded him, " Then we kill him, draining his blood the way he did both our families." His fangs now bared.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Affection3 

**Hey ppl thanks so much for your reviews.**

**Asterixa, Pyrod, Ako-hato, Sunnisha, Hathors- favorite, Tsukie, I love y'all!**

**And my updates might come slowly cause my freaking mother decided to read the book I had these chapters written and said it was to dark for someone my age to be writing. Give me a fuckin' break! I am updating and this chapter is not even completed. An update is in order for later today. Parents suck! (Raises Smirnoff ice six pack to readers) that is if I don't get drunk before noon. Downs first bottle. That's good shit! Read and review!**

Naruto sat down on the couch and stretched lazily, muscles rippling as he unloosed his braid. The blond locks fell to frame his face; he smirked once again when he felt Gaara's eyes on him. Gaara's eyes now went down to shirtless chest. Naruto inhaled and his abdominal rippled with the breath. Shukaku also lowered his gaze and commented that his muscles were perfect not too big and not underdeveloped. His eyes roamed lower to the low-rise pants Naruto wore. The lines of his pelvis area were visible and Gaara couldn't help some very hentai thoughts entering his mind.

This canvas was bare of any blemishes and the excitement of using it to do his art was overwhelming and his sand rushed to bind his angel to the couch. Naruto closed his eyes and despite Kyuubi's protests allowed the sand to bind him. Hopefully the red haired demon would kill him and end his misery. His eyes twitched as he 'heard' Gaara get up and make his way towards him and search in his pockets for something. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Gaara take out a razor and switchblade similar to his, which was now most likely in a police station in one of those little plastic bags as weapon number one. He inwardly cursed himself for being careless. The smooth, cold metal of the razor touching his skin brought him out his little spaz out.

Gaara settled himself onto Naruto's lap and continued to run the razor along Naruto's chest. Naruto groaned, both out of pleasure and of annoyance. Kyuubi was struggling to get out. Gaara on the other hand was oblivious to the rising danger and continued running the blade across the well-built chest. He felt Shukaku rising and his incisors lengthening and lowering his head he licked the area were Naruto's pulse was most prominent, and growled excitedly when he felt the pulse jump and his hunger became slightly unbearable. He sank his teeth into the smoothed tan colored skin of the neck and Naruto still remained silent. Using his free hand he skillfully twirled the blade around and began to trace a pattern unto Naruto's chest. His mind and senses swirled as Shukaku emerged and fed greedily off the intoxicating blood rushing through his mouth and veins.

He raised his head and watched as a trickle of blood ran down Naruto's neck. He licked the wound, the healing agent in his saliva closed the tiny holes and he watched fascinated as the bead of blood ran down his chest and disappeared below the waist of the pants. Gaara's head snapped up as the doorbell rang. His eyes slanted as he sent his sand swirling beneath the door.

Naruto heard the doorbell ring, and frowned emotion showing on his face for the first time since Gaara began his administrations. He waved a hand and the door flew open. He smirked knowing the action startled Gaara. Chuckling he opened his eyes and used the hand to turn Gaara's face back towards him. The two began contest and Gaara smirked licking his lips removing the traces of Naruto's blood that remained. Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly the sound causing Gaara to do the same.

Sakura and Ino entered the room each holding Katanas, fangs bared they charged Gaara only to be stopped dead in their tracks and thrown against a wall a psychic push. Gaara's otherwise emotionless eyes sparkled with surprise for a moment as he noticed the color change in Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi growled in annoyance and picked the girls off the floor only to slam then harder into the wall, this time they were knocked unconscious. While he psychically did this he had managed to break away from the sand and now had Gaara pinned beneath him on the couch. During this scuffle Gaara had somehow managed to cut his lower lip and it was now bleeding.

Naruto lowered his head to Gaara's bleeding lip and licked slowly savoring the coppery taste; he then began trail kisses from Gaara's lips to his ear, which he began to nibble. Gaara gasped at the sensation and Naruto used this opportunity to claim his lips in a kiss. This kiss was anything from sweet and loving, it was rough and filled with lust.

**Anyhoo this is where I got stopped, (falls off swivel chair clutching a Smirnoff bottle) read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly#4**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially to Hathors-favourite for the vodka, it hit the spot. I' m updating today cause I'm happy, my boyfriend is coming over to my island for the weekend, I might be doing some stuff that'll leave me pretty wiped. Smiles angelically and points to halo overhead. Here's the chapter!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's ears twitched, as he picked up Sakura's and Ino's hisses and the steady beat of their footfalls as they charged once again. He stopped them once again and slammed them if possible harder into the wall, all the while still kissing Gaara.

Gaara smirked into the kiss and began to trail the blade over Naruto's back, making small cuts here and there. Naruto intensified the kiss, biting Gaara's lower lip and drawing blood. Gaara twirled the knife in the air before slicing across Naruto's tanned back, in retaliation Naruto bit down on Gaara's tongue, the two moaned in unison. Naruto shifted his body until their erections were touching and began to grind his hips roughly into Gaara's eliciting hoarse grunts from the other. His hands flew to waist of Gaara's pants and was about to pull the offending things off when he heard the switchblade come down dangerously fast to his back.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the door his arms folded and that smirk on his face. Gaara frowned but quickly replaced his expressionless mask. The smirk widened, the tan body leant against the doorway, and the body language that was showed in its stance was amusement. An irritated Sasuke and Neji entered, the room. Gaara got off the couch to stand and the three began a staring contest. An invisible force sent them crashing into different walls of the room. Naruto's eyes now turned red rested on Sasuke and Neji as they slowly got to their feet.

"What the hell are you doing." He asked annoyed at having his fun interrupted.

Sasuke and Neji didn't answer instead they walked to Sakura's and Ino's limp forms and hoisted them over their shoulders. Kyuubi twitched angrily at being ignored. He turned to the spot where Gaara landed and was supposed to be, supposed to being the main word here, Gaara was gone without a trace. He turned to the forms retreating out the door, a red aura enveloping him making the room unbearably hot, Sasuke and Neji stopped dead in their tracks. The door slammed shut waking Sakura and Ino.

"You sent my play toy running." He growled. "I expect you to take his place."

The four opened their eyes wide; Sasuke scoffed and motioned to the door. The others shook their heads; he rolled his eyes and turned towards the door once again. He reached out a hand only finding he was stuck in the same position and his muscles refused to move. Invisible hands began choking the four, they blinked and in that short time Naruto was in front of them his clawed hands replacing the invisible ones around Neji's neck.

Kyuubi's voice came out deadly quiet, daring them to argue. He licked the area of Neji's neck where the pulse was most distinct. " You will take his place."

**End of Chapter. Short I know. Read and review.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly #5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro or anyone else. Which if you ask me seriously bites.**

Gaara jumped from roof to roof needing to away from the angel. His hand went to feel his lips and he swore he could still feel the others lips on him, the hands still groping him. He swore into the night air colorfully. Inside his mind he could feel Shukaku's anger as his thoughts drifted to what transpired a couple of minutes; he swore again, he was getting aroused.

Shukaku cursed, " I am a psychopath, a killer, I never showed emotions. Why am I showing them now! Well I never did before, except for the occasional love for skin carving."

Gaara blinked, seeing the blond angel in front of him. Upon opening his eyes he realized his sub conscious was playing tricks on him. The blond angel was imprinted into his mind. The way he walked, smelt, tasted. Gaara licked his incisors slowly still tasting the intoxicating liquid. He drove a fist into a concrete wall that was in his way, sending it crashing down.

He finally arrived home and crept through the window, into his room. He picked up a towel and made his way and headed for the bathroom. On his way there, he bumped into Kankuro, literally, with Temari standing next to him blocking the remainder of the hallway.

Kankuro pushed him into the wall, "Where the hell have you been?" A fist went backwards aimed at Gaara's face. He brought it towards his younger brother; it never connected.

Gaara had never fit in with his family, they regarded him as an insignificant part of their family, and he never tried to become part of it. They acknowledged his presence sometimes and when they did, it was always to berate him for being alive while their mother lay rotting in her grave.

Gaara being the person he was, and Shukaku being the revenge loving demon he was, they both had registered how many times Gaara had been physically abused, the most vivid memory; being when they had branded him in his forehead. He was tired of submitting to them and the incident with Naruto had made him frustrated and violent.

His sand caught Kankuro's fist in mid air and there was a sickening crunch as the bones broke. Kankuro yelled in agony as he slumped to the floor cradling his arms. Temari jumped back in shock and pulling out big fan redirected the sand accumulating at her feet away. She waved the fan at Gaara sending an energy-coated cyclone towards him. He smirked and at the last moment jumped into the air flying over Temari. He rebounded of the roof and brought a fist crashing down unto her skull. Another sickening crack and Temari's eyes rolled back into her head as she dropped to the floor.

Kankuro managed to spit out angrily, "Just what are you?"

Gaara opened his mouth and began to laugh, the sound intimidating and crazed causing Kankuro to shrink back into the corner in fear. Seeing this caused Gaara to laugh harder, his pointy incisors showing. The switchblade was now in his hand being twirled as Gaara's laughing form made its way over to Temari's fidgeting body. He ripped off the back of her shirt exposing her back.

He trailed the knife along the pale skin. "I'm a demon, a monster." His voice strangely, eerily calm and tender, he ran a finger along her spine. "I'll give you something so you won't forget this fact."

He brought his free hand over Temari's skull and red chakra seeped out enveloping her fractured skull, and the same time he began to carve slowly into her back. She screamed out and continued to do so until she passed out form the pain. A few minutes later he finished and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He smiled and turned to Kankuro.

Kankuro could only stare as Gaara walked towards him. The part of Gaara's face that had been closest to Temari's back was now covered in her blood and the other half was weirdly clean. The knife was being swirled sending little droplets of blood flying to the cream colored walls. Gaara dropped to knees and leaned forward until his and Kankuro's foreheads were touching.

"Now for you dear brother. Remember how you held down my body as father branded me with the 'ai'? Ironic wasn't it? You hated me yet you branded me with love? Time to return the favor."

Kankuro was held against the wall by layers of sand. Gaara's left hand yanked his head backwards and the right began carve his forehead. Kankuro screamed a blood-curling scream and closed his eyes as the blood began to run down from his forehead. He passed out and Gaara then ripped his shirt and began to carve his chest. This brought Kankuro out of his pain induced sleep and began to scream anew. Gaara only laughed taking his time reveling in the emotions that highlighted Kankuro's face.

Finally done he mage his way to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. Discarding his bloody clothes he stepped into the hot water, which scalded and soothed his body at the same time. He exhaled, the blood running off him mixing with the steam and permeating his senses with each breath he took.

He stepped out when the hot water ran out and reached for his towel, but remembered he dropped it in the hallway, walked out of the bathroom. ((A.N naked! imagine that Gaara fans! So beautiful!)) He walked towards Temari's bloodied body and picked up his towel wrapping it securely around his waist before making his way to his room to get his camera.

**I personally loved writing this chapter; I listened to Linkin Park's GIVING IN and AND ONE while writing this! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Deadly6 

**Continuation from chapter three. YAYAYAYAYAY!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You will take his place." Naruto lowered his head and bit into Neji's neck hungrily. Neji gasped and instinctively wrapped his hands around Naruto pulling him closer. The blood flowing into Naruto's mouth to his starved cells seemed only to make Kyuubi's bloodlust greater; he sank his teeth deeper into the Hyuuga's neck, both groaned loudly. His eyes shot upwards and surveyed the aroused vampires around him. Sasuke's red eyes were transfixed on his mouth as he fed. Naruto's eyes drifted lower and saw the noticeable bulge in the Uchihia's hip hugging black jeans.

Sasuke watched Naruto feed getting aroused with each pull of blood; he couldn't help but wish the blonde haired one was feeding from him. He frowned inwardly; no change that, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have the blonde writhing under his body as he fed from the deliciously tanned skin. His eyes glazed over and he was lost in world of hentai thoughts, a small lustful smirk on his lips. He was brought out of this sinful reverie by an ominous fog cloud rolling over the side of the banister. He stiffened.

Naruto fed from the Hyuuga, his eyes still trained on Sasuke so of course he noticed the abrupt change in his body language. He licked the Hyuuga's neck healing the two small pinpricks on the pale skinned neck with his blood, which he gently nipped his tongue for. Neji slumped in Naruto's arms weak from the loss of blood. Naruto turned to carry him into one of the many rooms of the apartment just as the balcony doors flew open. A voice called from the fog slowly rolling over the balcony railing, Naruto pointedly ignored it and went to carry Neji into a room but not before closing his doors with a well timed psychic push, the fog slammed into it.

The balcony doors flew open once more as the fog accumulated and slowly began to take shape. Naruto came back into the room, ignoring the or once more making his way over to Sakura and Ino who were in a affection/feeding erotically induced coma along with having the stuffing knocked outta them and lying on the plush mat of his living room eyes glazed an panting heavily. Placing a hand over their foreheads he let Kyuubi's energy seep out and into them healing the scraps, bumps, and any other inflictions.

The two smiled warily at him, got up and bowed slightly to him. Naruto quickly lifted their heads and pointed to his eyes. They looked into his eyes and found that they were a cerulean blue. They smiled again this time more warmly at their old friend. Over Naruto's shoulder Sasuke visibly flinched as the fog began to take form. He nodded to Sakura and Ino. The two got up, bowed slightly to Naruto before walking over to the balcony doors to await their guests.

Out of the fog stepped one Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Takeshiru. They walked toward Ino and Sakura stopping only a few centimeters away. Sakura's right hand was behind her back, sakura blossoms appearing out of nowhere and swirling around her outstretched palm.

Tenten struck first, a fist aimed towards Ino's face. Sakura closed her palm around the sakura blossoms forming a flowery dagger, which she brought to Hinata's, neck, nipping slightly drawing blood. Tenten's fist now became a clawed hand, which she closed around Ino's neck, Ino quickly returned the favor. Hinata although the shy one of the four and most timid was not to be out done. She quickly brought a dagger from out of her boot and mimicked Sakura's actions. The four females stood unmoving except for the smirks that graced the visages.

More fog accumulated and out of it stepped Haku and a very irate looking Zabuza. Naruto growled in greeting, "Haku. Demon." Turning to glare at Zabuza. Zabuza raised an eyebrow, " Look who's calling the kettle black." He was elbowed by Haku who at the same time growled in greeting, "Naruto, Sasuke."

The only sound to escape Sasuke's lips was his trademark "hn" as he rolled his obsidian eyes and folding his arms.

A set of eyes flitted over to where he was standing. The girls scoffed in annoyance while relaxing their positions. This included daggers and clawed hands of course. Hinata completely out of character said loudly meeting and holding Sasuke's eyes in a glare. "Sasshole, show some respect, and while your at it take the pole from up your ass. Teme."

Mouths dropped as the other occupants turned to stare at Hinata. Naruto choked on a laugh, but failed to hold in after he heard Neji's deep laughter in his mind. He laughed out loud and the other occupants joined in except Sasuke of course who was glaring daggers at Hinata. He probably shouldn't have for at the same moment the laughter dissipated three daggers came flying towards him. In actuality Tenten, Sakura, and Ino had grown with Sasuke's superior attitude and had thrown daggers at him, courtesy of once fan girl Sakura Haruno. Sasuke had managed to dodge two of the three daggers, but the third flew past his check leaving a deep laceration. He hissed at the four females who readily hissed back.

Zabuza cleared his throat rather loudly and Tenten and Hinata returned to his side, smiling sheepishly. Once behind Zabuza, Tenten turned to Ino and jerked a thumb into Haku's direction whispering something. Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock, Ino took out a small lack book and began to write feverishly. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the girls an annoyed look. They rubbed their heads and grinned sheepishly.

Haku spoke up, "We're here for the red haired demon."

Naruto sighed, vaulted over the couch, set his feet up on his coffee table, crossed his arms, and sighed again before nonchalantly replying, "He's gone Sasuke teme scared him off."

Sasuke growled, "I did no such thing. If you hadn't been fucking with him he'd be dead by now."

Naruto's eyes turned red, " I didn't get to fuck him, so it's most definitely your fault! TEME!"

"You little e-1 prick!"

"Don't push your luck Uchiha!"

"I do whatever I damn well please Fucker!"

"You can't call me that!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Cause you let my playboy get AWAY!"

"Fuck your playboy!"

"I didn't get to!"

"And why the hell should I care!"

"Cause a horny fox demon is an angry one! And me Kyuubi, angry means someone's gonna get their ass kicked among other things!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try!"

The argument continued like this and it was annoying the hell out of Haku. He was just about to walk over to them and punch them when he was caught into an embrace from behind by Zabuza and his neck nuzzled into.

"Let them get it outta their systems, at least Kyuubi's not at our throats or asses."

A siren resounded throughout the house and all eyes followed the ambulance as it made it's way to the bridge separating towns. Kyuubi's ears twitched and he blocked out the siren's to concentrate on what the dispatcher was saying. During the argument he had gotten up and now had Sasuke in a choke hold which he abruptly released and jumped to the balcony ledge. He smirked eyes following the retreating ambulance, he had found Gaara. A sudden wind blew his golden locks and a jacket materialized out of nowhere. Quickly pulling it on he jumped into the air and with a rustling of leaves he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuation of chapter five**

Gaara got up from Kankuro's bloodied body and moved to Temari's where he continued to take pictures of his craft. He traced a clawed digit over the kanji he has carved into her back causing her to wince, the sound like music to his depraved ears. He pulled out his knife from the wall he had lodged it into and began to re-carve the kanji. This elicited hoarse screams from Temari, her vocal cords too worn out to produce a full sound. He scoffed hatefully before taking a few more pictures.

The shrill blaring of an ambulance alerted Gaara that he was about to have company. He nonchalantly walked to his room dressed and lay on his bed to sleep. This should be more defined as a nap as he was awakened ten minutes later by incessant knocking on his bedroom door. He growled in annoyance as he got up and walked to the door. As soon as the door was opened a crack a group of paramedics rushed in and pushed him back to the bed where they began doing a check of his vitals etc..

A night passed and his was now over running with good will groups and persons in white coats who asked him sickening question when they came around. Three days later, the same questions asked and now Gaara was getting annoyed. They couldn't get the hint that he didn't, wasn't going to talk to them or was he?? An evil smirk appeared and the next day the entered his home he put his plan into motion.

The group entered and sat in the living room of the sprawling Subaku mansion. He slowly entered the room and sat in the armchair closest to the group and the questioning began again.

"So Gaara, where were you when the incident happened"

He smirked evilly, "Standing over them."

All eyes turned to him in shock. The second voice began, "Explain what you mean."

"I was standing over them," he repeated coolly.

"Did the attacker force you to watch him work?"

Gaara chuckled, "You could say that."

A third voice spoke up, "What exactly does that mean? Be clearer with your answers please."

Gaara sighed before slouching in the chair, pulling out the footrest, " The attacker and I are very close…………………….

**BWHAHHAHAHAHAHA ENDING MY chappie here lolollo.,ollllo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"The attacker and I are very close. We have a rather symbiotic relationship."

The white cats stopped writing and leant forward in their seats giving Gaara their complete attention. One indicated for Gaara to continue. HE smiled at the not so subtle action.

"The attacker and I share the same body, but our minds are two different entities... Although we are strangely similar. I am you could say a case of split personalities.'

He stood and climbed the winding mahogany stairs of his home seemingly to retrieve something. The white coats murmured to each other writing down noted on their pristine white notebooks when the could no longer hear Gaara's footsteps... The leader Orochimaru had a look of twisted pleasure on his scaly visage. His assistant (lover) Kabuto recognized his look and frowned slightly and asked himself_ "**what the hell is pleasing him so much?"** _He sighed and turned back to the conversation he was in. The murmurings of the white coats slowly died down when Gaara's light but firm footsteps were heard coming back.

Gaara entered the room holding a leather pouch in one of his pale hands, the white coats following him with their eyes and Kabuto getting up to stand beside Orochimaru whose disconcerting grim had gotten wider upon the red heads entrance.

Gaza went back to his previous position and unsheathed the dagger that was inside the leather pouch, twirling around before continuing his explanations. He skillfully threw it into the other hand as he began.

"The only difference between a split personality and what happens in my case is that the other personality in the above example is a part of said person that said person chooses to ignore or creates in order to either escape their reality. My other personality is not in fact a personality but a completely different being residing in my body, and I am merely a host for this soul as you may soon see."

He brought the knife down in one swift movement into the arm of chair and began cutting a long line into the leather. This action caused the white coats to jump and inch slightly away from him. He noticed this and chuckled forebodingly.

Closing his eyes he continued, "The person dwelling inside is not even of this world but from the world you know about but fear and refuse to accept co-exits alongside ours; the afterlife, more exactly from hell."

His shoulders slumped as he lost consciousness and the white coats except Orochimaru rushed forward to tend to him. Breaking free from his lover's grip Kabuto was about join them when he saw the reason for Orochimaru's delay. Around the red head a green aura was beginning to form, crackling and causing the temperature of the room to drop drastically. The small particles of water in air solidified and dropped to the ground at their feet.

From the sandbox at the back of the home and out of the rip in the armchair sand began to flow accumulating at the feet of those in the room, moving back and forth in tune to the pulsating of the aura. Grabbing Kabuto around his waist Orochimaru teleported them to the roof of the sprawling mansion. As their feet landed on the roofs shingles, he performed a spell to make the roof completely see-through his wicked smile still in place. Kabuto on the other was slightly annoyed as his lover wrapped his clawed hands more securely around his waist, claws digging into his flesh.

Below them the sand was lowly inching p the white coats body crushing ones as it went. The doctors began to scream and curse at the unconscious boy who slowly grinned in his sleep.

Kabuto having seen this tried to pull away from Orochimaru hissing and squirming. Smirking Orochimaru pulled him closer letting the bulge in his pants poke and began suckling on the tender spot between Kabuto's neck and shoulder, his administrations eliciting groans from the other. Liking the reaction from the other he began to massage the bulge slowly forming in the others pants. He whispered something in the others ear and he slowly turned to watch the scene below.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Gaara's head slowly lifted and the grin turned into a sinister smile. The white coats continued to scream, the sounds now muffled by the sand crushing their bodies and hidden from the outside world. His eyes opened and they all noticed the color had changed from a jade green to an emotionless emerald green.

"Let me continue where my host so dramatically left off." His voice enthralling they stopped thrashing to ensure not missing word that the beautiful being had to say. They even went as far as smiling lovingly at the pale skinned youth sitting before them.

Above them Kabuto was astonished as his colleagues moods hanged abruptly from that of fear to complete adoration. He whispered softly to Orochimaru, "Master, what is going on? I don't follow their moods."

Orochimaru trailed his fangs over Kabuto neck slowly, softly chuckling, "My love the demon living within the boy has been awakened and since it's only a short while he has out of his host he's decided to have some fun. Watch closely.

"Yes, as most of you should have figured out, I'm a demon trapped within this boy and it was I who branded his brother and sister." He walked over to one of the white coats ad viciously fed, when his hunger was sated for that moment he lifted his head slowly eyes slightly glazed over. He looked at the twitching body in his hands in disgust before dropping it to the floor, the blood draining out through the bite marks he had left open.

Licking his incisors he continued, "They had it coming the fuckers." He laughed coldly at this time and a pale hand went to trail the 'ai' on his forehead. "Not that you people would care." He pointed to the bleeding body sprawled on the floor and his sand quickly engulfed it, slowly crushing and causing the remainder of the blood to spill unto the floor of the room.

"I've gone through the boy's memories, and that bitch," he pointed to a blond haired woman in the middle of the group, "was one of our shrinks. I remember the brat telling her what happened and even removing the bandage when he was told not to by his bastard of a father to show her evidence and her waving it off as some freak accident." His eyes flashed dangerously and his aura pulsed causing the temperature to drop even more.

"She just sat there smiling smugly. She even went as far as to say that it was a dream. How in the fucking hell could it have been a dream!!!" He ghosted over to where the sand held the blond and on the way grabbed the knife from the armrest of the chair it was embedded into. Releasing her from the sand's grip bent and slowly slit her throat watching in glee as she twitched, choking on her own blood. He stood calmly and waving his hand again allowed the sand to crush her body, the sound of the bones crushing sounding like music to his ears.

He turned back to the remaining white coats, his voice changing from spellbinding to grating, so full of hatred it sent chills through all those in the vicinity. The remaining white coats began to struggle against the sand and yelling for help. Shukaku Gaara extended a pale arm, closing his eyes almost peacefully. A fist was made and a mass of sand engulfed them and the female coats in the group screamed piercingly through the wall of sand.

"Gaara chuckled, "I would stop screaming if I were you. My coffins only have limited amounts of air and your pathetic screaming is rapidly depleting the amount you have left."

He chuckled darkly as the screams abruptly stopped leaving only strangled sobs. The sand began to close in on their bodies slowly breaking the ones, the cracking echoing through the spacious house. Gaara walked the stairs once again and came back with is beloved digital camera. He released the bodies from the sand coffins and let them slump to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sight was beautiful. Shukaku smiled as his charge began to take pictures of the mutilated bodies on the hardwood floor. The bones stuck out in odd places, the limbs were twisted in angles that could only be achieved by the complete destruction of the joints and the blood, that sweet metallic liquid was pouring form the many holes in their lifeless bodies.

Back on the roof Kabuto was watching the scene unfold in fascination and horror. Thoughts raced through his mind. How could one be beautiful and yet so wicked, so calm while killing someone in that way? But most importantly why the fuck was he getting aroused by such vileness?

He leant his head back against Orochimaru and sighed in frustration his pale locks tickling his lovers exposed neck. A predatory growl reverberated Orochimaru's body causing Kabuto to smile and he slowly began to move his body against the others. He hissed in pleasure/pain as his waist was caught in vice like grip, Orochimaru' clawed hands drawing blood from the pale skin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Limey goodness begins now if you no likey scroll the fuck down until you see the end  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**one hand was removed and began tugging Kabuto's pants until they were off. It then proceeded to roughly pump the partly aroused organ Kabuto to pant heavily and jerk erratically. He inhaled sharply as he felt a finger probe his entrance and weakly whimpered for Orochimaru to stop but the pleas went unheard.

His trembling body was forced down on all fours and the clawed hand removed from his member causing his to groan in annoyance. Soon his head was yanked upwards and he being told to suck his lover's pale swollen organ a task he did eagerly.

He went down the throbbing length at an excruciatingly slow pace causing the other to groan. Once the entire length had been engulfed he began to hum, the vibrations nearly sending Orochimaru over the edge and he quickly pulled out only to move behind Kabuto. Kabuto held his breathe as the slick organ bumped teasingly on his entrance, he quickly released it when with no warnings Orochimaru plunged into his slightly prepared entrance.

Grunting Orochimaru continually thrust into Kabuto, gaining intensity and speed with each. He threw his back in ecstasy as Kabuto moans reached his ears, the silvery light of the moon played across his pleasure filled visage, dancing across his sweat slicked body making him all the more desirable to Orochimaru. He thrust roughly once more before pulling out and flipping the other unto his back. He held back for a moment watching as his lovers body shivered from his treatment, loving the way his chest moved up and down quickly trying to regain the oxygen lost.

Lifting the smooth legs unto his shoulder, he plunged in once more causing Kabuto to scream into the night air. He pulled out one more and cupped the grey haired vampires face, tracing a finger down the smooth torso, and capturing the others in a heated but rough kiss before surging roughly back into the other. Kabuto instinctively wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck as he arched and screamed his pleasure into the night air and as he was about to reach his climax his neck was bit into causing the most intense bodily feelings to run through his shuddering body. Seeing, hearing and tasting his lovers climax Orochimaru pounded if possible harder into his body as he became a limp the only movements being the clenching and unclenching of his muscles.

After reaching his climax rather violently Orochimaru slowly pulled out and gathering the still trembling body disappeared into the night before the energy he sensed came any closer.

**Limey goodness finish even though it was between OrochiFreak and Kabu-kun!!!!!**

Naruto landed silently on the roof top wrinkling his nose at the scents in the air before swearing and muttered darkly something about someone lucky fucker getting some and that being said began to picture himself strangling the Uchiha. Laughing maniacally he jumped in psychopathic sex deprived glee.

Slowly he down from his high and jumping off the roof proceeded to knock on the door of his favourite red head home (he is a polite vampire right??) when he noticed the strong scent of blood in the air. Silently he pushed the door open and walked to the smell and was both shocked and amused when he saw the bloody scene before him. Gaara turned head slowly to face Naruto a little shocked that the blond haired vampire had found him so quickly.

Assuming his lazy boy position against the doorway a smirk in place Naruto nodded to the mutilated bodies and pointed a clawed digit at the camera, "Some hobby, neh."

Gaara remained silent, a non-existent eyebrow raised. Calculating green eyes watched as Naruto shifted positions to see the scene clearly before turning to resume his picture taking, a small ( yep can't have Gaara-kun smiling too damn much now can I??? not yet anyway he he ) sadistic and weirdly content smile on his face. When he was finally content with the amount of pictures taken he sat in the only blood free chair in the room eyes once more resting on Naruto.

With a glance to the chair adjacent to him he motioned for Naruto to sit slightly surprised when he did, moving soundlessly, the movements seductively innocent, and his eyes never leaving Gaara's. They sat like this for a while, the scent of blood permeating the senses, causing the bloodlust inside to grow in intensity and Gaara being the more blood thirsty of the two sent his sand weaving slowly around Naruto, once again becoming uncharacteristically surprised when Naruto allowed it to and downright smiled when the last bit of Naruto's sun kissed skin disappeared under the coffin of sand. Gleefully he closed a fist and the sand closed in tighter.

In his head he sighed as he thought the thoughts that had plagued his mind since early in the night could be put into his vault of repressed memories. He released the sand wanting to see if the blonde angel looked as sweet covered in blood with bones sticking out of his luscious tan skin. He inwardly groaned the thought alone causing his arousal.

His curiosity was getting the better of him as he continued to fantasize. Would his face be contorted in pain or would he have the calm persona even I death? How would the silky blond tresses feel drenched in blood, his intoxicating blood? His eyes which had closed during his fantasy now snapped open speaking of additive blood, why didn't he smell any? He released the sand. No body dropped to the floor. He stood slowly, muscles tensed and ready, his mind and sand swirling in apprehension...

Naruto, now turned Kyuubi stood in the shadows watching the objects of his affections search for him and him being the impatient and sex deprived vampire that he was after one minute and thirty seconds of hiding got bored and blurred behind Gaara to nuzzle his nose in the smaller vamp's shoulder.

Gaara immediately began to struggle but soon proved futile as Kyuubi was determined not to let his play toy get away and was also turned on by the rough movements. Roughly he pushed the other to the wall, and began to trail heated kisses and occasional bites all over the now panting form. Slowly his hands searched the body before coming to rest the waist band of the other's pants but due to his shitty luck he was interrupted a horde of bugs coming towards them.

And Kyuubi-Naruto yelled to the gods above and below him

"**_Why in the seven layers of the fricking hells, Do I, get interrupted when am about to get some!!!!!!!!!!!! And by some cock sucking pain in the ass vampire, dammmmiiitt!!!!!!!!"_**

**And that's where I shall end it hehe sorry for the wait but had to get my grades up ya know. And the early parts of the vacation were spent SLEEPING, oh glorious SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Paid off though came sixth outta thirty six brainics hehhe……**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven of deadly affections

Shino and Kin watched through the trees surrounding Gaara's house as Naruto began to rant and rave, invisible barriers shielding him from the onslaught of bugs. Kin, the more fearful of the two vampires turned to he accomplice and spoke, her voice betraying the fear she tried not to show.

"Shino-sama, no disrespect but perhaps we should go back to Nuishi and forget about this. I mean, he only told us to follow Subakuno and Uzimaki and keeps an eye them not try to take them out or nothing."

Shino turned his head slowly towards the weaker female, his annoyance with her ramblings showing by the way in which his eyebrows came together over the rims of his shades.

"Listen, ama," he started out coldly, "you belong to me before the one you call nuishi and what I say now is what you will obey. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, but I still don't think we should do anything without telling Nuishi."

"What did I say?" Shino hissed at the now scared vamp.

"Hai Shino-donno, gomen nasai."

Shino raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the trees protection before waking towards the house. Kin looked warily around before running to catch up with him, suddenly becoming very afraid of the shadows in which she had been hiding a few moments ago.

"Umm, Shino-donno, maybe we should wait for Zaku and Shikamaru-sempai, ne??"

Shino glared at her through the reflection of the window he had stopped in front of before misting through it and floating through the house's mahogany floored halls to the room in which his targets were situated sending bigger and fiercer bugs towards Naruto's seemingly unguarded back. The bugs flew straight towards their target and when it seemed as if they would hit they burst into flames, the smell of their burning flesh foul in the air. Shino growled in annoyance as he charged the movement brought Naruto out of his crouched position over Gaara and with anger enhanced roundhouse kick sent Shino into and through one of the walls in the room.

Kin, who for all this time had been standing in the doorway of the mansion frozen in apprehension, now bolted into action, running swiftly through the halls to the room. After quickly assessing the situation, screamed loudly the sounding reverberating through the room. The beams of the house groaned loudly seemingly about to break from the onslaught and most of the remaining bugs screeching in agony.

Naruto whirled to face her, his appearance now showing his demon side, fangs showed from his elongated mouth, hands now claws, and his once calm blue energy aura completely red, the killing intent he was exuding made the air thick and for a moment the other vampires present struggled for breath.

Kin weirdly was the first to recover and launched herself towards Naruto unsheathing her scythes as she swiftly closed the distance. Naruto snarled viciously as he dodged the swing of her weapons, jumping through a nearby window to the moonlit grounds of the estate. Shino turned his attention towards Gaara, who regarded him through curious jade green eyes and being the calmer of the two vampires, indicated with a subtle nod of his head for Shino to follow him to where the other two had gone.

Once outside the two watched Naruto and Kin exchange blows and the advantage Naruto had over Kin was apparent to the two, and Shino feeling pity for the female intervened causing Naruto to step back in apprehension.

Gaara smirked at the annoyed look on Naruto's face as he walked over to stand beside him and for some reason he couldn't quite place wrapped his arms around the blond, needlessly to say this improved Naruto's mood and he nuzzled his face into the ox-blood locks, growling contentedly.

Internally, Gaara smiled and turning slightly so he faced the other two his outward appearance not betraying his inner emotions.

In a voice that could only belong to Gaara he began, "Why are you here?"

Kin spoke up shooting a dark look towards Shino, "Gomen-nasai, Uzimaki-san, Subakuno-san, we meant neither disrespect nor harm."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You didn't, yet you sought me out and attacked me in my home. Where's the sense in that?"

Kin blushed in embarrassment, "Hai, gomen-nasai once again, but I was only following my nuishi's orders. I had really no control over my actions."

Gaara cold eyes moved and settled on Shino, "I see, and your master is who?"

"I am not permitted to say at this time." She softly replied.

His eyebrow rose once more, eyes still on Shino, "I see and what's your excuse?"

Shino shifted slightly turning himself towards the embracing pair, "I feel no need to explain myself to the likes of you"

Naruto's head jerked upwards, red eyes boring into Shino's stoic form. "And what pray tell is that."

"Demon spawn, who should have been beheaded the moment they were born and not be left alive to stain the earth with their presence."

As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself in an invisible chokehold. Naruto chuckled as he sauntered over to the struggling vampire.

"You know, fortunately for you," He turned to face Kin, "He opened his mouth, so instead of killing you I'll settle for making you my slave." He turned to face Shino, "I've decided I don't like you so I'll kill you the way in which you so helpfully put forward."

Shino thrashed about wildly as the blood lust in Naruto's eyes became more intense and the blonde formed a blade out of his energy. As Naruto was about to strike, sand rose and shielded the bug tamer.

"Naruto, although I love killing as much as the next psychotic vampire I think we should let him live but give him a little something to remember us from."

Huffing impatiently Naruto asked, "Like what???"

Gaara moved over to Shino and placing his pale hand over his head let his green energy seep into the lesser vampire, "How bout a couple of nightmare's to remember us by?"

"What's so bad about a little bit of nightmares?"

"Easy, my nightmares are to die for."

**End of Chapter**…

**Hello, I know it was quite short but I'll most likely have another Chapter up later tonight. Thanks to those who reviewed, made me feel so loved!!!!!! Read and Review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Whoo I'm back with another installment of……………………**

**DEADLY AFFECTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(BOW DOWN TO MY WRITING PRESTIGE!!!)**

**Gets dissed by sister who says, "Who you think you be, you ain't that good!"**

**K.M. Bows head in shame.**

**On with the chapter……………………………… "I feel so unloved"**

_"Easy, my nightmares are to die for."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh, really?? How so?"

Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye and sighing replied, "I'll show you." his smirk returning in psychotic glee.

Shrugging his acceptance he closed his eyes as Gaara's pale hand rested on his forehead and he was sent into a semi conscious state. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in field with a young version of Shino playing contentedly with the bugs he held an affinity for. Seeing the happy smile on the boys face he growled and shouted into the air, "Some nightmare this is turning out to be!!"

"Watch and see," was his only reply.

The scene stayed sickingly happy until the night fell, that's when little Shino's world began to crumble. In his dreamscape, Shino had just fallen asleep cuddled to wouldn't you know it a huge stuffed Dung Beetle when as if in a trance he sat up and softly walked out his room to his brother's room.

Once there, he loomed over his brother, his bugs restless as they moved up and down his body and with a demented smirk sank his teeth into the pale neck below him. The other awoke with a start and screamed loudly in pain, alerting the others in the household. The small boy began to struggle, kicking, biting and hitting Shino anywhere and everywhere he could, but the struggles were futile and soon slowed the blood loss weakening the child.

Shino raised his head and growled into the cold air, letting his bugs consume the small body on the brink of death. The door to the room flew open to reveal the other family members, the look on the mothers face was priceless to Naruto, first it showed fear, then disbelief, and last but not least rage. She flung herself towards Shino, but before she could inflict any damage she was pulled off and carried out of the room by his older brother, leaving him in the room alone with his father, his bugs hissing loudly in pleasure as they consumed the last remnants of the boy and before Shino could react he found himself falling into the black void known as unconsciousness.

He awoke to find himself tied unto a cold stone slab in what seemed like an old shrine surrounded by his family, all of who looked on the brink of insanity. His mother stepped forward a ruby dagger in her slender hands and without so mush as a blink of her eyes sunk the cold stone into his chest, smiling as she carved out his heart.

"

The pain was something more than the ten year old Shino was accustomed to and he wailed pitifully into the shrine's hollow room, the sound reverberating loudly in his ears. His bloodshot eyes moved and rested on his mother's face which, was now covered in blood and looked of insane happiness. She soon finished the task and brought the heart out of the chest cavity and threw it recklessly across the room. It hit the wall and plopped to the floor with a wet thud.

Shino began crying, unable to believe that his own mother had just done something so cruel to one of her beloved sons. His mother's crazed eyes met his and before he could ask the reason for this, her clawed hands snatched his eyes form the sockets placing them on a shelf overlooking the slab. He began waiting for the black void of blindness to engulf his senses but soon found that instead of darkness he now could see with a bird's eye view everything that was being done to his body.

Looking he realized that every one of his family members were present except his little brother. With strength he knew he didn't have he asked in a pain filled voice, "Where's Tatsuya?"

That question seemed to freeze those in the room. He saw his sister come up to him and felt the pain from the backhand she fired. Her hollow-pain filled eyes boring into his, "Don't act like you don't know, YOU KILLED HIM!! Kaibutsu!!!!!!" she shouted as she was pulled back from the slab.

Shino's mind reeled from the information; he shook his bloodied head in disbelief.

"No! I didn't!"

_A cold voice in his head mocked, "Oh, but you did and quite cruelly if I may add."_

Shino screamed internally, "NO!! Yamate, hottoite kureyo!!! Usotsuki!! I could never do that!!"

_The voice sighed dramatically, "Well, I'll just have to show you, ne? This should be interesting."_

Shino gasped as once again he was plunged into a black void. He saw himself as he jumped out of the room and walked into his brother's. He cried out in agony as he felt the pain of his ototo as he bit him, as the bugs devoured his body. He hadn't been dead as they fed. How could he have been so cruel? He just killed his beloved little brother!!

He screamed again… Bloody tears flowed from his gouged eyeballs and his voice was raw from pain.

He called to his family members around him, "Korosaite."

No one moved, but watched him in cool hatred.

He tried once more, "Korosaite!!" No movement. "Onegai!!"

Still no movement. "KOROSAITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mune no kirisaite, me o fusagareta kimi, Korosaite!!!!!"

Suddenly he heard laughter around him, and someone speaking. "You think we're going to kill you? You don't deserve that honour!!

**"Prepare for torment, monster, Never ending torment!"**

**End Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**How was it review? You click the purple button on the bottom of the page!!!!!!!**

**OH yeah and check out Gackt's **

**Lu:na and Nine Spiral, those are the shit!!!!!!!!!!**

**K.M.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Hello, me once again. Let's get on with the chapter, ne??**_

"Prepare for torment, monster, never ending torment!"

Shino's broken voice pleaded once more, "Shinai de kudasai."

The voice replied, the anger he felt apparent in his tone, "Don't do what?? Make you suffer the way you made our precious Tatsuya suffer? It's a little too late for that."

"Shitsurei shimashita. Sumimasen."

"Once again monster, it's a little too damn late."

Blood poured from his gouged sockets and onto his blood soaked chest; the occupants of the room began chanting, voices meshing eerily, getting louder each syllable. Shino's body writhed on the stone slab, suddenly feeling a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach; the voices continued and obscure hand movements were added.

A sudden scream from Shino brought attention to the fire erupting from his chest; the fire grew hotter and consumed his whole body and the screams intensified, resounding in the hollowed temple room.

Laughter filled the room as a large black door appeared hovering above Shino's mangled body. The door themselves were covered in carvings of demons constantly shifting from their beautiful bodies they used to trick humans into their true ugly forms used when tormenting them in hell, the jigoku.

The carvings begun to move slowly across the doors, eyes darting from the chanting family and the tortured Shino that lay across the slab; together they began speaking,

"WHO, summoned the "KURO CHI DOORWAY?"

Naruto opened his eyes in slight shock, his heart rate speeding up and the demon in his being ranting angrily. Gaara now slightly apprehensive of the tortured demon stood with his attentions split between the two now screaming men.

The door pulsed suddenly causing all occupants of the dark room turn quickly towards it, the chanting slowed until it had stopped completely making the room now eerily silent. Shino's family stood still, their heads now lowered as the door's demons moved erratically, seemingly agitated.

" WHO, SUMMONED US!!" The room shook with the intensity of those three small words.

It took awhile but finally Shino's mother walked forward baring her bloodied hands towards the mouth of the biggest demon, and with a voice oozing of fear she said loudly'

"I did. I have a request to make of those tortured with their existence on the Black Blood that may appease their growing rage."

The demons all turned their glowing eyes towards her, their movements now stilled and began whispering amongst themselves. An ill wind began to blow, the scent of burnt bodies strong in its wake and the doors opened slowly, blood the color flowed out writing, o forming the intricate kanji of death in the centre of the room.

Voices that seemed both beautiful and ugly, both heavenly and demonic began to float around the room whispering in its occupants ears to prepare for the entrance of death, for the entrance of the demoness, to be prepared for a look, a taste, the smell of pure darkness veiled in beauty unmatched by anything in the existing worlds.

Shino began to fight the restraints and to the others who were hearing these sweet words of death and happy at the tranquil voices he seemed more monstrous than he ever had at the beginning of their farce of a trial.

Gaara looked over his shoulder, to observe Naruto's now transformed body twitch with what seemed like anticipation of what would be exiting those demonic doors. His body now fully crossed over the plateau that separated the demon from the human. He laughed the sound grating on Gaara's nerves and for a split second the sand wielder was actually frightened by, frightened of the blond beauty kneeling behind him. His face, the face that had him disbelieving that he was actually the Vampire Kyuubi no Kitsune was not its calm, surreal self but rather elongated like that of a fox. His eyes those perfect cerulean orbs were now slitted and redder than it seemed to the surprised dream caster his blood red locks. His body seemed to contort into itself as his muscles rippled with the excitement rivaled only by the creatures of the animal kingdom, but them Gaara thought to himself since they were vampires they were at the top of this food chain. He smiled a bit sardonically, if vampires were at the top of the fucking food chain then Naruto, no this Kyuubi was the motherfucking king of their fucked up jungle.

He was brought out his musings when Naruto's energy suddenly spiked to heat searing level and he began muttering in that half crazed, half controlling wicked voice,

"**Time to kill the bitch, time to feed, time to end this shit. No more games, no more fucking chances."**

Wondering who exactly the fox was talking about he turned back towards the scene playing out in his messed up dreamscape and for the second time in his pained existence he was afraid. Flowing steadily out those blackened demon encased doorways was a steady tide of blood, black blood; the blood stopped in the centre of the intricate kanji and began to flow upwards against gravity.

Gaara's breathing quickened and his mind raced frantically. If this was his induced nightmare why was it that he suddenly had no control about what was occurring before his eyes? He seemed and felt so foolish in his own eyes. He should have stopped it as soon as his subconscious although taking pleasure in the twisted occurrences had warned of the impending danger.

It shouldn't have been dangerous or the least bit frightening to him since it was all supposed to be of his doing, the pain inflicted on this lesser; but he thought to himself fear gripping his throat was that this doorway before him and the blood flowing out before him was something he had never seen or ever imagined.

The blood suddenly stooped, frozen in midair for a few seconds before slowly forming the shape of a female, a female whatever it was. It looked human but from experience nothing in his world was never what it seemed.

The face revealed was one so pretty his mind refused to accept that it was real; with skin the colour of chocolate, eyes a brilliant bloodthirsty red and an aura, an aura that screamed wickedness, one that actually made the hairs on his neck stand up and he was quite wicked if he said so himself.

Her hair was so black it radiated hues of blues and purple when the light shone on it and when the blood had completely formed her body he realized that not only was she some sort of surreal evil beauty but she was tall and not at all slim like many believed to be the epitome of beauty but curvaceous, the narrowness of her waist accentuating the width of her hips and the way they swayed when she began to move. Her feet touched the floor of the room but it seemed as if she floated above it on a sort cloud.

She stopped before Shino mangled body and ran slender almost perfect hands across his bloodied face, whispering what seemed to soothing words for he stopped moving listen intently to her soft voice. She smiled at him then, a smile that was too sweet to be true before pushing her slender hands slowly into Shino's chest watching entranced as his blood welled up and flowed around like a piece of silk caught in a non-existing wind.

Shino screamed loudly, the sound vibrating and echoing around the darkened stone room and the doors. The feeling of those slender plunging into his chest cavity and pulling, what, what she pulling?!

He swiveled his eyes to look at the scene and a scream more tortured than his previous resounded throughout the room as he watched her pull his heart slowly and almost lovingly out of the cavity, with blood, his blood whirling around her. He tried screaming to his family members for help, pleading that he didn't deserve this no matter what they thought he did to Tatsuya, that no one did but to his horror they were walking towards that big black door covered in demons as if in a trance. The demons moved restlessly across the doors, eagerly waiting the seconds until they could rip into the flesh of the foolish humans, hoping to abate the hunger that had been gnawing at their tortured souls for what seemed like eternity but before they could grab the bodies a wall of blood shot up separating them.

The demons yelled in frustration at being denied but soon quieted when slender hands made of blood reached out from the wall and rubbed their faces in a soothing manner. They soon started to beg the mysterious woman to allow them feast with words of loyalty and love, something which to Gaara seemed to be a freaking absurd occurrence.

The woman who now had Shino's beating heart in her hand kissing like it was the most treasured item in the world turned and smiled at her demons and lowed the wall to fall away leaving the damned soul to their dooms. Gaara's blood rushed through his body so fast it felt as if he was on fire watching the demons devour the bodies of those who had tried to punish Shino. His green eyes turned hopefully to see Naruto in the position he had left him in but unfortunately all desires don't come true and he instead found Naruto on his feet with an unpleasantly insane look on his face.

Naruto breathed in deeply before turning his eyes to meet Gaara's and asking in a voice that had Gaara gasping for few second for air,

"Are you ready to see my bad side baby?"

The little endearment at the end made Gaara feel so overwhelmingly stupid as he blushed slightly still not answering the question.

"Yes," a pause as he walked right up to Gaara and lowered his head to whisper, "or no?"

And looking into those feral red eyes Gaara found himself nodding his consent.

"Good, because I'm sure my little host would have hated to see you dead before he got some."

Walking past him, Gaara noticed that this side of Naruto walked like death, no not death, like an angel who was on mission to kill a demon that had escaped but still looked soo damn sexy when his muscles contracted under the tightness of a leather pants which he wasn't wearing a few minutes earlier.

Naruto took a few more steps before disappearing out of sight and leaving behind a laugh that promised pain for whoever that bitch was.

Gaara smiled sardonically as he thought to himself, 'well this is gonna be interesting.'

**TBC**

**Tell me how was it? Long hiatus needed longer recovery.**

**K.M.**

**did u miss me lol**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto. If I did though read my story and see the carnage ne??

**K.M. **

**Now to all my readers this may be a bit confusing in places but low me check? I will explain all in time, right now I'm just writing what I think fits in to my story lol**

**OHHHH I have reviewer who I'm loving so much right now but shit I can't remember her or his name ALSO**

**If you missed this and thought I was taking too long, and aggravate me about it I'll sick Gaara on you lol **

**Music: Coheed and Cambria "Welcome Home"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto landed onto the stone floor silently waiting for Gaara to follow before walking over to the slab which held Shino's broken body and pulling the veins which connected it to his heart roughly causing them to rip from the heart still in the female hands.

She screamed then, the sound high pitched and grating causing the stone slabs in the room to crack and whirled in Naruto's direction, the blood swirling around bubbling like it was boiling.

"How dare you!? Do you know who I **am!**" the last word shouted and causing the demons on the door to shrink back in fear.

Naruto smirked; "Do you……" he stopped and looked her in the eye.

Gaara looked on disbelief, before moving to stand next the wall further away from Naruto's position. 'Hell,' he thought to himself, 'this is not my fight and no way am I getting between those two insane looking…' he was cut off as Naruto continued.

"Know who I am??" his canines now bared viciously.

The blood spiked viciously as she turned and disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto's smirking face.

The two stared at each other before they each disappeared from Gaara's view leaving a monstrous crater in their wake. Soon after sounds of metal clanging could be heard resounding around the room as the two engaged in combat.

Gaara's teal coloured eyes shifted quickly as he tried to follow the insanely fast movements of the two warring demons; he smirked, amused at the way in which the two were fighting. The ferocity of their attacks at each other should or rather made any sane being, demon, human, vampire, and the likes run in self preservation; but as we all know our favourite red head is far from being sane and therefore stood far enough to ensure he wasn't accidentally hit but close enough to see the action.

And action it was, The freak of a demon woman was slashing at Naruto's torso viciously every once and again catching the flesh and ripping forcefully but her actions paled in comparison to what Naruto was doing, that is in Gaara's mind. The kitsune's movements were so fluid and seemed almost planned as he realized that after the woman's attacks missed a few times in a row Naruto allowed her to land a very minor blow to his body. Smirking he looked at her face wondering whether or not she noticed the futility of her actions.

A few screams and punches later his questions were answered as she jumped away from Naruto a look of hate etched on her face.

"You are such an arrogant son of a bitch! Letting me hit you! I don't need your misplaced pity; I can kill you without your unwanted actions!"

Naruto smirked, shrugged and replied, "I guess I should apologize for that. I just thought you would feel better in knowing you hit me once before you died."

Her eyes flashed and glowed with her suppressed rage, "I DIE, you must be mistaken, I won't be."

Her words were cut off as Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her, elongated claws sinking deep into her throat, her blood gushing and spraying him head to toe. He smiled insanely and completed her sentence, "Dying right? How pitiful." he jerked his hands back, and if possible more blood saturated the air as her throat was brought back along with his bloodied hand.

As her body dropped to the red painted floor, convulsing, the blood that had levitated around her form now fell the ground as a morbid rain, allowing her blood the flow and form an even greater pool around her still form.

Naruto, seemingly content, turned from the sight and began walking to where Gaara stood, licking the blood off his claws and purring under his breath. As he walked past the sand wielder he gave a look which asked the silent question of 'so….. Now I've had my fun can I molest you now' eyes raking up and down the shorter's body while still licking his fingers clean.

Gaara smirked and although incredibly turned on by what he just seen opened his mouth and told the fox, "No, go fuck yourself Uzimaki. I snapped out of that when bug shitter over there interrupted my killing moment."

Naruto, having stopped his motions, pouted and whined, "But I didn't, I want, no I demand excitement! You just had a freaking blood display that I know gave you a nosebleed fucker and I wont get anything in return! NOT Fair!!"

Gaara glared and glanced quickly at his not so hidden problem, "Life isn't fucking fair, foxy, get over it and stop looking at me like that, it won't work."

Naruto cursed and opened a portal to himself, at least this shit was just dream to some extent right? I mean the object of his fantasy wasn't turning him down when he apparently had a boner harder that diamond, right?

He stared into the sky of Gaara's nightmare fantasy and sighed deeply, slightly annoyed at Kyuubi's interference with what had happened. He could still hear the fox muttering something along the lines of:

"That's what'll happen to the bitch…. Why couldn't it have been real that would have been so much fun ………. Stupid realm barrier, stopping an unhappy fox's fun, was it really necessary to stop KYU-kyu's fun. Chupz………………..' and so forth. Naruto sighed; this wouldn't end now he was sure how fortunate for him and with that final unhappy thought he jumped into the portal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXxxXx**

**K.M.**

In the real world Gaara regained consciousness and was now walking around the dimly lit city of Suna trying to figure out exactly how that nightmare had spiralled out of his control, random pieces of rocks and littered pieces of garbage being crushed under his agitated sand.

He sighed deeply as the events replayed vividly in his and began to frustrate his demon even more if that was possible as Shikaku began to rant and rave about having his position usurped by that blond haired demon and Gaara in a moment of frustration and desperation cried out aloud

"**Would you shut the fuck up?!"**

Silence ensued and continued as Gaara made his way back to his home to fall into a dreamless sleep cursing the night he met that annoying blonde.


End file.
